


Times Up

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [29]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: clones of canon characters present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: After an Attack Mr. X has no choice but to move up his plans.





	Times Up

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Times Up

“Wake up Tucker,” a voice said as he was shaken awake. “Good I thought for a moment Skulker might have damaged you when he attacked you.” He remembered then he’d been at school with Danny when Skulker had attacked him saying there was a price on his head. “I’m sorry for knocking you out but I couldn’t leave you there the Observents want you dead to foil my plans.” Mr. X said leaning over him. “I need you awake for this so the process can work properly.”

“Wait a minute why would they want me dead?” He was strapped to a table with a big lazer thing pointing at him. “And what are you doing to do with me what kind of plans do you have for me?” He watched as Mr. X pulled back the hood to reveal a monstrous green version of his own face. “Your me?”

“Yes the part of you given ghost powers by a jealous wish.” Mr. X said leaning over. “I am the only shade she created that lived to become a normal ghost and I am determined to be the next Ghost King.” He smiled then. “I have studied every ghost seed preparing to complete the seed I stuck in you and merge with it to create the most powerful ghost possible.” He pointed at the lazer. “Unfortunately someone tipped off the Observants to my plans and they have decided you must die so that I cannot become unstoppable.” He hit a button then and the laser began to glow. “So while I would like to wait for the final ghost seeds I have run out of time I must be reborn now.”

“Come on you should wait after all proper beta testing is the key to a good...” He didn’t get to finish as the beam blasted him and he couldn’t do anything but scream. He saw the ghost pulling off the ghost hunting suit then and turning see through. He then lept inside of him and he could feel the guy squirming around as his life flashed before his eyes. He passed out then and woke up some time later to see himself with green skin dressed as a Pharoah standing over him.

“As thanks for supplying me with the power to use this,” He said raising the scepter. “As a reward I will let you live.” He was released then. “Now go I have a ghost zone to conquer and once it is mine I will return to conquer this world as well.” The ghostly Pharaoh version of himself dove into the ghost zone portal then that was in the room.

“You should go let the Fenton’s know what’s happened.” A voice said and he turned to see Ghost Seed Danny standing there. “They are going to need to suit up cause if he manages to conquer the ghost zone there will be no stopping him.” The ghost seed Danny smiled. “I’ll be back I’m going to recruit Vlad to this little party we will need him trust me.”

He watched the ghost seed Danny vanish then and he was left alone in the creepy lab. He hurried to find the exit and needing to tell Danny how much trouble they were in. He really wished he’d never made that wish when he was jealous.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
